A multifunction printer (MFP) is a machine which incorporates the functionality of multiple devices in one, so as to have a smaller footprint. MFPs typically provide centralized document management, distribution, and production in small and large business settings. Moreover, an MFP may be a hardware device within (i.e., accessible via) a secure network of the business and act as a combination of a printer, a scanner, a photocopier, a fax, and/or an email device.
Mobile devices of all sizes and processing speeds are becoming increasingly popular. These mobile devices execute various software applications including software applications that obtain and/or generate electronic documents (EDs). Even though the EDs may be viewable on the screens of the mobile devices, users still wish to print hardcopies of the EDs from the mobile devices. However, the printers may be located on different networks than the mobile devices and/or the identities of the printers might not be know to the users or the mobile devices.